


The Doctor Dances (Lucky Streak Remix)

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor dances; Missy schemes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Dances (Lucky Streak Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheek to Cheek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152273) by IrishVampire13. 



> Beta by Selenay

_Los Angeles, California  
1936_

"I just met with a good accountant," the large man in a suit was saying to his tall, blonde companion. "I'm going to make a fortune in nine years' time." She might be his wife, his girlfriend, or maybe his mistress. The Doctor didn't care. "I just couldn't resist a company with that name. You'll be right under my wife's nose and she'll never know." The two of them laughed and moved off. Left alone at the bar, the Doctor sighed into his drink.

He didn't know why he was here. Aside from a cryptic note about his taxes that he just couldn't resist. But it was not the sort of place he usually frequented. The band was loud, the drinks were expensive and the decorations ostentatious. He finished his tonic water, but as he stood he caught someone's eye in the mirror.

When he turned to face the woman she grinned. "Fancy meeting you here." Her dress was shimmering green, floor length, with ruffled sleeves. "Come and dance," she said, before he could respond, and she pulled him onto the dance floor. Although with all those bracelets and rings on, he wondered how she could lift her arms.

He resisted for a moment, but gave in and put a hand on her waist, so as not to make a scene. "What do you want, Missy?"

"A dance with my old friend. Is that so bad?"

She looked so innocent he'd almost be tempted to believe her. If he didn't remember the countless other times she'd tried to put him off the scent. She moved a hand up his arm, to tickle the back of his neck.

"Stop flirting." He tried to hold her at arm's length but she laughed and pulled him closer. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, her hand moving up into his hair.

He'd only let her dance with him because it would keep her close by when her plan took effect. She must have a plan: she always did. Dancing also meant he could look around the room without it being obvious. Or her seeing what he was doing. Which was easier now she was letting him lead.

"Look at all those people," she said with a sigh. "Tailored suits, pretty dresses, diamond necklaces. Why have you never bought me jewellery?"

"Because you never used to wear any." And men didn't buy jewellery for other men, whether they were their best friend or worst enemy. Or best enemy. Or a woman these days.

"I didn't have any style. Like you, these days. I much preferred the ruffles and the velvet." She lifted her head and made a face as she stroked his cheap blazer.

He ignored that. "We're in the middle of the Great Depression. No one has any money."

"Except here. Everyone has money here."

Which was what he disliked about the place. The woman dancing beside them had a diamond so big you could probably feed five thousand people with the amount it cost. And then it wouldn't be reflecting the light into his eyes and nearly blinding him. And then, as he saw Missy reaching a hand to her necklace, he realised how similar it looked. "Get down!"

Missy laughed as he pulled her hand away. Too late. The other necklaces shattered with a tinkle. The Doctor dropped to his knees, covering his face with his hands. He heard women screaming.

After a moment he stood up and looked round to see if anyone was still alive. The room was still in one piece, that was something. But he and Missy were the only ones on their feet. He looked at her, horrified. "What was that for?"

Missy shrugged. "Who doesn't like a good explosion?"

"Me." He grabbed her arm as she turned away. "You don't blow things up for no reason."

"Don't I?" She smiled.

There was a groan from somewhere behind him, and a woman crying. He held Missy's gaze for a moment longer, but he couldn't ignore people who needed his help. He let her go and turned to find the diamond that had been round the woman's neck had ripped through the man's chest and lodged in his heart. He was dying; there was nothing the Doctor could do for him.

Around the room, the same thing had happened with the other couples. Now he knew that earlier, Missy had been an accountant. She'd told him, in her note, and he hadn't noticed. Feeling sick, he turned to confront her, but she was gone.


End file.
